


Alfred F. Jones

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dead america, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has died, Alfred takes over. OC!Alfred</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred quickly flipped America over on his back. 

"America!?" Alfred shouted/asked, tapping his face to wake him up. Blood was dripping from the corner's of America's mouth.

"Don't worry, dude! I'm totally fine," America coughed out.

"Blood should be in your body!" Alfred shouted, panicking.

"True dat," America chuckled, before coughing up blood on Alfred's shirt. "Aw man, sorry," America whispered. He tried wiping off the glob of blood off, but he was only smearing it.

"What's your doctor's number? I'll call him!" Alfred said, getting his phone out.

"No, no, no. No. Listen, I have notes in my desk about everything you need. The whole house is yours, you have to be America now, okay?" America said.

"What? No! The number!" Alfred said, holding up his phone to America. America ignored him, pulling Alfred's arm down.

"You're my hero for doing this, Alfred. I'm serious, I can't tell you how grateful I am," America smiled at Alfred. Tears fell from Alfred's eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. 

Alfred looked around the house to see, maybe America had a phone book to call. Alfred decided that he was wasting time, and he should just call 911. When he looked back down to America, he was gone.

Alfred jumped to his feet, shouting for America. He ran through the large house to find no one in sight. After, running through the house again, and running to the yard, Alfred couldn't find America.

America was a strange man to Alfred. Well, partly. He didn't meet America until two months ago. The Green Berets smashed through Alfred's window with a man that was named after Alfred's home country. The man looked exactly him, but it was clear he was sick.

Alfred wasn't sure what made him stay with America for two months, maybe it was because America was dying, or it was the historical stories that America told. They were so... Enchanting when America told him, like he was there. The feelings that America describe kept Alfred thinking at night. Another reason why Alfred stayed with America was because he didn't want the Green Berets to break into his apartment again.

Even though America was a great man, Alfred felt weird or awkward around him when he talked about being America. Like the country. The United States of America. The USA. The super power of the world. Alfred tried to convince America that his name was only a country, not himself. America laughed for two hours straight.

Now that America is gone, Alfred felt a huge loss in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred grieved in the dining room, he didn't know what to do. Call 911, saying a man died in his arms but disappear without a trace? That sounded sketchy to Alfred, what would the police think? "Didn't he say something about notes?" Alfred thought, getting up to go upstairs. He went into America's office. It was a dark room. Which was strange, the rest of the house had a light brown and creamy color theme. This room had dark purple walls, and dark oaked furniture. Alfred been in here twice to see America writing. Maybe he was writing the notes he was talking about. "Let's see," Alfred whispered, snaking around the desk to sit on the chair. Alfred opened the first desk drawer in the center to see a journal. Alfred opened it, to see the chicken scratch of America's handwriting.

"Dear Alfred,  
I'm sorry for doing this to you. I couldn't live on, when I paid off China's debt. My economy crashed too much for myself to handle, using the emergency gold in Area 51 kept America alive but not me. You are the new America. Don't tell anyone that though. They'll freak, or try to attack you. I'm also sorry to say, that for me to die.. You had to die too.. Legally. Check the folder in the drawer on the left."

Alfred read the first page of the journal again before following it. He opened the drawer to find a yellow folder with a blue sticky note on it. The sticky note had "Sorry" on it. Alfred opened the folder. Tears came back as he read the file. Alfred F. Jones died a month ago. He's been dead for a month now? Alfred blinked away tears as he found some different paper work in the folder. 

"Alfred F. Jones. A.K.A "The United States of North America". This is crazy," Alfred mumbled while reading the document. It said he had powerful job in the government, and he was granted all access to everything. A ring of keys slipped out of the folder and into Alfred's lap. Alfred ignored them as he picked up the journal and turned the next page.

"Your responsibilities is to support the president and do what he says. Remind him what this country is about, don't let him screw the USA up even more. Sometimes you have to do paper work, the FBI will show you how. Keep the keys on you at all times. But please remember. I love my citizens. All of them. Keep them safe and happy.

P.S you live here now. Everything is yours. The house, the phone, the cat, and the cars."

Alfred closed the journal, not wanting to read the next page. This was too much for him to handle. And, he couldn't believe any of this can be happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred didn't sleep well that night. He didn't sleep in the bedroom, he felt weird to do so. He down in the kitchen making coffee for himself, when he heard a phone ringing. Knowing it wasn't his, he went to go find it. Alfred heard the ringing in the bedroom that he refused to sleep in. He went in as the ringing stopped. He saw the phone light up on the nightstand. He grabbed it and unlock the screen. America had 53 missed calls and twice as many texts. Alfred sighed as he went through the texts, guilt hit him in the chest, but America said that everything was his. Plus, Alfred wanted to learn more about America.

The texts were mostly from people who were congratulating him, more were worried texts about him not answering. Alfred listened to the voicemails, he was shock that all the people on his contacts were people from different countries. Maybe the country thing was real? Or America was an agent and his code name was America, and all these other people were agents with code names of countries... 

Alfred jumped when the phone rang in his hands. "Mattie!!" Popped up on the screen. Alfred shifted uncomfortably, he went to hit the red button but his brain said no and hit the green. 

"Ah! Uhh? Hello?" Alfred answered.

"America! Congratulations! Why didn't you answer your phone when I called? Everyone been freaking out! They think you're dead, eh," the person with a soft voice said.

Alfred's mind scrambled to say something. The America's words came to his mind, don't tell anyone.

"Sorry, I got caught up with paperwork?" Alfred lied. He was never a good lair.

"Under stable. I mean, I didn't know you had all that money! And you could of made me a trophy brother!" Mattie joked, while Alfred ran to the office to get the journal. He laughed weakly into the phone.

Alfred flipped the journal open and thanked America.

"Canada: name is Matthew. Or I like to call him Mattie. He's the closest person to me. He's calm, quiet, and the best bro ever! Tons of stories about him, but that's on page 37. Inside jokes are on page 12. "

"Hello? America?" Matthew asked.

"Sorry, bro! Haha!" Alfred tried to mock America's voice.

"It's okay! I was wondering if I could come over so we can celebrate about you not being in debt for the first time!" Canada said.

"That sounds awesome!" Alfred said, nervously sweating.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred drove to the borderline of America and Canada. Alfred parked the car, got out and leaned against the car. He waited by the car as he waited for Mattie.. Matthew.. Canada.. Whoever he was, to cross the bridge into America. 

Alfred read a few pages of the journal. He read mostly about Canada. The inside jokes, his childhood with America. It was a bit sad, Alfred was determined to make Matthew happy with "America". He seemed like a great person, and finding out his brother died would break Matthew.

Alfred also found out that Canada and America were close to England and France. So, in case Canada wanted to talk about them, Alfred read about them too. Which wasn't easy to read. America put his feelings down about England, France, and Canada. He felt betrayed about how each one attacked America in the past at some point. America wrote he was over it, but Alfred thinks he still felt betrayed. Except for Mattie. America only wrote positive things about Mattie. He also listed days that Alfred should especially visit Mattie. Alfred noticed it was hockey season was the list, so the two brothers spent hockey season together. That was sweet in Alfred's opinion. 

"America!" Came a soft shout. Alfred snapped his head up. A male around his age waved at him. Alfred smiled and waved back. This was Matthew, or Canada. He looked like America, his face did. Canada had longer hair, with a curl that stuck out. It was painfully obvious that America and Canada were twins.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred greeted, giving Canada a bro hug. Alfred helped Canada with his bag he was carrying, he paused when he noticed a polar bear? Alfred blinked at the bear, the bear blinked back. 

"So, what are we doing?" Mattie asked, when Alfred threw his bag in the trunk of the car and got into the car.

"How about getting some lunch?" Alfred offered. Mattie nodded, while he chatted happily to Alfred.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you seriously take me to a Taco Bell?" Canada asked, getting out of the car. 

"Yeah, there's something wrong?" Alfred asked confusingly. Did he pick the wrong place to get lunch? God, did America not like Taco Bell? What was wrong with Taco Bell?

"America, we are suppose be celebrating!" Canada exclaimed.

"B-But this place let's animals in," Alfred said, panicking.

"Oh.." Canada said, looking down at the bear in his arms. Alfred let out a smile, while Canada's bear complained it was hungry.

The two went in as they took their orders. It took some polite arguing to who would pay. Canada won, but he gave Alfred a concerned look. Alfred took note to act more childish to be America.

As they were waiting for their orders to be done, America's phone rang. Alfred got it out, he bit his lip at the name. France. Alfred slide his finger to the red icon and put it back.

"Who was that?" Canada asked, before Alfred could dismissed it, Canada's phone rang. He answered with a French greeting. He gave Alfred a raised eyebrow look, before he remove his phone from his ear. Canada was putting Alfred on speaker phone with France.

"Amérique! How dare you ignore moi," France said in a fake heartbroken voice.

"Sorry, dude," Alfred said, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Canada, où êtes-vous deux?" France said to Matthew.

"We're at a Taco Bell by our borders, why?" Canada asked. Both Alfred and Matthew were confused.

"Attendez là pour trente minutes, en Angleterre et je viens de débarquer," France replied.

"Wait! You and Arthur are in the states!?" Canada asked, but Francis hung on him.

Alfred could feel his soul leaving his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred wanted to cry. He was pretending to be a dead man with his family. Alfred just wanted to spill everything, but he kept thinking about America's words. He didn't want to see Mattie cry, and wasn't Arthur Great Britain? He would jump his ass in a second. Alfred can't fight for his life. 

"Are you okay, lad? You look like you're going to cry," England asked Alfred. England and France arrived at the Taco Bell when him and Mattie finished eating. There was lots of French words thrown around, and cussing with Arthur.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel good," Alfred tried to laugh off. 

"Mon cher, could it be his economy? It did crash for awhile," France spoke. All three looked at Alfred in concern.

"I.. Uh.. I did feel sick for awhile, but just a few days ago, I feel better! I'm a O.K!" Alfred tried to soothe their worries.

"Are you sure? Crashing economy is no "a o.k", America," England whispered when a human walked by them. Alfred was confused when they did that. 

"Oui, you could have died," France said. Alfred saw Mattie tearing up.

"I-I'm fine! I promise! Scout's honor!" Alfred exclaimed holding up the signature gesture for Boy Scouts.

"Are you sure, America?" Canada asked, once again whispering.

"It's Alfred!" Alfred snapped a bit, the pressure was making him crack.

"So you finally trust us with your human name," England stated, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Alfred? What a British name," France sighed in slight disappointment. 

"You wanker!" Arthur cried, while Francis smiled and winked at Alfred. 

Alfred slowly started to relax around the three. Though, behind Alfred's back, the three were giving each other glances. America was acting weird.


	7. Chapter 7

The three countries stayed with Alfred at America's house. All three complained that the house wasn't decorated enough. Alfred silently agreed. There was no pictures, it looked like the house was brand new still. Alfred made a note in his head to look for pictures in the attic or even in the basement. If there wasn't any, Alfred was sure that Mattie would help him with taking pictures.

"America? What are you doing up before 10?" Mattie asked, coming into the kitchen. Alfred couldn't sleep again.

"Making coffee," Alfred replied, pouring water in the machine.

"Is there something wrong?" 

"Only you asking me what's wrong every five minutes," Alfred snapped 

"Sorry, it's just. You don't seem happy," Canada said.

"To be honest with you, dude. And you can't say this to anyone," Alfred said, turning to Canada. Canada found a stool by the island counter. He on sat it, watching Alfred's face.

"I swear to God," Canada said, leaning in to hear his twin spill his secret.

"Someone told me to do something, Mattie," Alfred spilled, he hated lying so much.

"Something bad?" Canada asked.

"No... Yes. It was their death wish, and I don't know if I can do it," Alfred choked up, tears spling. Canada was freaking out, he has seen America cry before but it was fake crying. This seemed like actually feelings crying. Canada got up and went to hug his twin brother. Alfred quickly took the comfort of the hug and hugged back.

"I can't lie, Mattie! I never could! It's so hard! I have too much of a conscious!" Alfred cried out. Canada was confused, America never felt this guilty for lying. He was a born liar. 

"Uh, America. Who asked you to lie? You said they died? Did you get close to a human again?" Canada scolded, pulling Alfred back. Canada froze, his eyes widening.

While France and England were hiding behind a wall while the kitchen door was open. They've heard everything, but they didn't realize what the Canadian realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, does Matthew know?


	8. Chapter 8

Canada helped cleaned up Alfred, when they started to settle down, England and France walked in. They pretended they just woke up. England poured both him and France a cup of coffee. Canada watched in amazement. They both drank their cups and congratulated Alfred on some good coffee. Alfred failed miserably at pretending to be happy around them, he said a quiet thank you while stirring his coffee. Before anyone could talk to Alfred, Canada asked France for croissants for breakfast. Canada had to nudge America to nodded with a smile. France quickly jumped at that, dragging England with him.

"I know you're not America," Canada said, breaking the silence. 

"What? What are you talking..." Alfred looked down when Canada glared at him. "You're right, I'm not him," Alfred admitted.

"Where is MY America?" Canada asked. Alfred glance up at him, and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you, but he's dead," Alfred bit his lip.

"He can't die, he's a country. Now tell me!" Canada demanded.

"I swear to God! He was really sick when I met him, he was talking gibberish about the world and countries. I found him on the floor, he coughing up blood. I looked away for one SECOND, and suddenly, he's GONE!" Alfred tried to explain. Canada kept glaring at him.

"I swear to you, dude! I have a journal he left for me, it tells me a little bit about each country and how to act around them!" Alfred said, getting up quickly to the study upstairs. Canada followed Alfred, while he burst open America's study. He quickly snatched the journal and shoved it to Canada's hands. Canada opened it to the first page. He read it, he turned the next page. He flipped back to the first page, and reread the second. "Here's the folder he wrote about," Alfred whispered, showing Canada Alfred's death certificate and everything. Canada's body started to shake before the sobbing began. Alfred put his hand on Canada's shoulder, Canada tossed the folder to the side and sobbed into Alfred's chest. Alfred slowly hugged Canada, patting him on the back.

"I can't believe he's gone! I should checked on him when he didn't answer my first phone call," Canada cried. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you what happened. I'm also sorry you had to find out about this, this way," Alfred said. Canada wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. It's no one's really. I just, I just wished I got to say goodbye before he left," Canada sniffled.

"For what's its worth, I'm still sorry," Alfred said. There was silence before Alfred broke it. "We can have a funeral for him, if ya want," Alfred offered.

"I would like that, but I believe everyone should know about what happened," Canada said. Canada's eye caught sight of the yellow folder on the desk. "What about you? Aren't you upset about this?" he asked Alfred.

"I am, but mostly about America passing away.. I mean, I think he passed away. He disappeared mostly," Alfred shrugged.

"Countries like me, England, and France, don't die like humans. We die if our economy can't keep going, or disappear when our country does. I don't know how you are the new America though," Canada said, a tear slipped down his cheek. 

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled. Canada let out a weak smile, punching Alfred's arm softly.

"You apologize more than a Canadian," he teased.


	9. Chapter 9

"He's always happy, like he forces all this other emotions to happiness. Act dumb, smile a lot-..."

"So, pretend like an American?" Alfred asked. Canada nodded. Alfred looked down at the journal. "What about Russia? I-Ivan?" Alfred asked, pronouncing Ivan correctly.

"Say Ivan like an American would, mispronounce European words and English words," Canada said. 

"Right, right," Alfred nodded. "So when is that meeting thing again?"

"In two months," Canada anwsered. 

"Boys! We're back!" Both Canada and Alfred looked at each other.

"Perfect time to work on your acting!" Canada said, walking over to America's trunk. It was in front of the bed, it looked old and worn. "Chase me with this!" Canada said, throwing something black at Alfred, Alfred quickly slapped it away from him in mid air.

"A fake spider?" Alfred said, picking up the rubbery thing. Canada suddenly started running out of the room. Alfred snatched the fake spider and bolted out of the room.

"Papa!" Matthew cried, he stumbled on his landing from the stairs. Alfred landed perfectly, cuping the fake spider in his hands. 

"What the (bloody) heck is going on!?" yelled both Arthur and Francis. Matthew ran behind them, "hiding" from Alfred.

"Oh come on, Mattie, he wants to say hi!" Alfred teased. Francis saw one leg of the spider and dropped the grocery bags.

"NON! Put it outside!" He yelled, backing away from Alfred, cowering with Matthew as Arthur crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is pronounced like Even. But America pronounces it like eye-vin.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred felt so much better, since Matthew knew about America's death... Disappearance.. Alfred felt wait off his shoulder. Though... Alfred could sometimes very faint sobbing from the spare bedroom Matthew claimed. Matthew missed his twin brother very much. Alfred was determined that today will be the day, Matthew won't cry tonight.

Alfred dragged Matthew out of the bed at 4 am, put him in the car, and drove. Alfred wouldn't give up where they were going. It made Canada mad that Alfred wouldn't tell him, Alfred found it amusing. It kind of pleased him to see the quiet person having extreme facial expressions of anger and annoyance. Suddenly Alfred realized why siblings liked to pick on each other. Alfred chuckled as Matthew grumbled and pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short and unfished, I know... I'll finish it tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we here? You know I can come to Lake Superior any time, it's also connected to me," Matthew said, getting out of the car.

"I know. It's just, I read when you were younger, you use to fish a lot with your brother," Alfred explained, getting out of the car too. He shut his door and went to the trunk. Opening the trunk, he got out fishing supplies. Two fishing poles, a fishing box with hooks and weights, then he pulled out a container of live worms.

"You fish?" Matthew asked, helping Alfred carry the poles to the water.

"Yeah, my grandpa took me fishing against my will," Alfred joked. Canada chuckled. "What about you? I mean, did you learn from someone, or did you figure it out by yourself?" Alfred wondered.

"When America and I met, and England was away, we started to play together. One day, we were kind of lost in the woods. We got hungry, and a river was nearby. America tackled the river as he tried to catch a fish," Canada laughed. Alfred laughed along with him. "I knew we should of made a spear and stabbed the fish, but I jumped in right after him. After minutes of trying to catch this fish, it well, died from being out of the water. America was so proud, he wanted to go brag to the village down the river. So, here's these little 4 year olds, carrying a bass twice their size, soaking wet, the villagers didn't believe America," Canada laughed.

They traded stories with each other, as they got their poles ready to go fishing.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day if the meeting. England and France left weeks ago, they seemed fairly pleased to see America better. Whatever happened with America, and the conversation with Canada seemed to be nothing now. Canada had to go back to his own country as well. Alfred did freak out and called him last night, and a flight attendant was heard in the background telling Alfred to get off his phone. Once Alfred landed in Berlin, Germany, Matthew calmed him down.

"It's going to be okay, I'll be there with you," Canada rubbed Alfred's back as they waited for their bags.

"You're amazing!" Alfred cried hugging Matthew.

"You're crushing me!" Canada squeaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this story... Sorry


End file.
